


soon may the wellerman come

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, Happy Ending, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, M/M, Seascape, Songfic, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, a bit of angst, basically a sea shanty lol, basically its like, beach, beach episode anyone, but only for flavour, enjoy i guess, inspired by wellerman song, it's cute i promise, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: who knew that an unpleasant trip to the beach together with his parents could make minho find someone that he never stopped loving?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	soon may the wellerman come

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT BETA READ !!
> 
> this was done as part of the minsung bingo challenge !! fill completed: BEACH/SEASCAPE.
> 
> enjoy :]

if minho had to choose between going to the beach or going to a cabin near the mountains for a break from city life, he wouldn’t choose either. he never liked those types of trips his family was usually taking. he was not putting up a fight only for the sake of the peace of their family. usually those trips were when minho spent the most time with his parents, so he was not going to complain over that. of course, he would much prefer if he was also asked what he wanted to do with them, but whatever, really.

however, he still preferred the trips to the cabins instead of the beach. he never really was a beach boy and everyone knew that, even his parents. but they always told him that some more sun would do him some good. whatever the fuck that meant. he was not going to question it too much, but usually the displeasure was visible on his face everytime they went to the beach.

all activities there were pretty boring, even if they were ‘fun’ or whatever. he tried them all so many times, he got tired of all of them. there rarely was something that could make minho say ‘wow, this didn’t suck’.

he sighed and got up from his beach chair, stretching a bit. he made his time under the sun, the one his mom was forcing him to have, and since the sun was going to set soon, he thought of maybe taking a walk around the location and then go back to the hotel. he was taking his parents’ advice to try and find something fun to do, even if he thought it could be impossible for him to do so. whatever, trying did not hurt and was not going to get him killed.

or so he hoped, you know…

minho started walking aimlessly around the location, sparing curious gazes every once in a while when he would stumble with his eyes upon something remotely interesting. however his curiousity would not last long enough for him to take in everything.

╰☆╮

_**thud.** _

_**thud.** _

_**thud.** _

_**thud.** _

_“there once was a ship that put to sea_

_and the name of that ship was billy o’ tea_

_the winds blew hard, her bow dipped down_

_blow, me bully boys, blow_

_huh!”_

╰☆╮

minho stopped in his tracks upon hearing the song, recognising it as something he heard before, however the voice singing it was also… oddly familiar. too familiar. and the sound of the guitar surely was something he remembered to some extent. he couldn’t figure out what it was about the voice and the sound of the guitar that made him stop and listen further.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

minho decided to go towards the sound of the music, something deep inside him knowing who the person was, but he needed the confirmation.

╰☆╮

_“she had not been two weeks from shore_

_when down on her, a right whale bore_

_the captain called all hands and swore_

_he’d take the whale in tow_

_huh!”_

╰☆╮

once he finally went around the corner the sight of the scene came into his view. there were people sitting around a scene on the sand and slowly moving their hands to the sound of the music. on the little improvised scene, there was a boy who was playing the guitar and also with one of his feet he was pressing on something that hit into a small drum to make the ‘thud’ sounds.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

minho decided to take a closer look, so he started walking towards the people sitting on the sand who were listening to the song. once he got closer, he could clearly see the face of the singer and he felt his heart sink deep within his body. he did not know if it was beacuse he was excited or because he was scared. nonetheless, the song and the person brought back a lot of memories. sweet, summer vibes memories.

╰☆╮

_“before the boat had hit the water_

_the whale’s tail came up and caught her_

_all hands to the side, harpooned and fought her_

_when she dived down below_

_huh!”_

╰☆╮

minho started to remember the verses of the song little by little and before he could notice, he got indulged into the song, just like everyone else. however, the song was not the only thing he was lost into. he was also lost in the scene of getting back to someone he thought he would never see again… and yet…

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

he decided to sit down somewhere at the end, since he was tall enough to see over everyone else’s heads. his gaze never left jisung and it was never going to leave him, at elast not until the song was going to end. and minho knew it was going to be soon, sadly.

╰☆╮

_“no line was cut, no whale was freed_

_the captain’s mind was not on greed_

_but he belonged to the whaleman’s creed_

_she took that ship in tow_

_huh!”_

╰☆╮

minho wondered if it was appropiate to start singing along as well, since the sea shanties were meant to be a sheet for harmonies and that was what he and jisung used to do back when they were back in the choir. back when they were lovers.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

but wouldn’t that be weird, though? he wondered… was it going to be that strange if he nudged the public to also accompany jisung at least at the end of the song?

╰☆╮

_“for forty days, or even more_

_the line went slack, then tight once more_

_all boats were lost, there were only four_

_but still that whale did go”_

_huh!_

╰☆╮

minho had to point out though, that ever since they last have seen each other, jisung improved even more in his singing and the older was prouder than any words he could find in the world to express that.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

the end verse was coming and he still had no idea if he had to start singing as well. it could be nice, but something was stopping him. how would jisung even react?

╰☆╮

_“as far as i’ve heard, the fight’s still on_

_the line’s not cut and the whale’s not gone_

_the wellerman makes his a regular call_

_to encourage the captain, crew and all”_

_huh!_

╰☆╮

there was nothing to be lost, just one more song sung together, the same sweet summer vibes and the same sunset they loved, on the same beach they spent their last relationship moments back then. minho stood up again and started singing along.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

jisung, taken aback, he looked up for a moment and he caught minho’s gaze, before so many others stood up as well to sing the chorus for the last time, without the ‘thud’ sounds and the guitar.

╰☆╮

_“soon may the wellerman come_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum_

_one day, when the tonguin’ is done_

_we’ll take our leave and go”_

╰☆╮

after the last line, everyone started to clap and jisung put back on his performer face and thanked everyone for stopping by to listen and for all the tips people were making. the sight made minho happy, especially since he always knew that jisung’s dream was to be recognised for his singing, one way or another. and it finally happened, to some extent. minho was very proud.

as soon as most people left and the stage light went off, it was only jisung on the stage and minho just some meters away from him, staring at each other as the sun was already gone in the water, leaving them two to communicate with their eyes. there was a mutual agreement that they missed each other, however they both ended up hurt when they broke up back then. it was for a good reason, yes. but the longing for the other never stopped and now that they were once again, face to face, they ahd no idea how to react. what to say. the moment felt so fragile, like if any of them moved, it would end up looking like it was just a dream. neither wanted that.

“soon may the wellerman come.” minho sang suddenly, putting all the emotions he felt into those few words. he expressed how much he missed jisung and how the love never left and how he knew that jisung was going to return to him at some point.

“to bring us sugar and tea and rum.” jisung simply sang back, trying to fight back tears, expressing how the good times were finally going to be back. no more suffering, no more longing, no more what ifs. the sweet summers were coming back and with them they were bringing back the beautiful love they once had but never left, per se.

jisung put his guitar away and got off the stage, running towards the other boy and minho embraced the younger, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. both felt tears threatening to come out and fall on their cheeks, but it was not supposed to be a sad moment. it was a happy one.

no more crying. no more wondering when they were going to see each other again. no more pain and no more wanting back what once they had. because it was all back. they were with each other.

and that was all they needed. the comfort they had within each other and everything beyond. they were together. once again. and of course, they planned for it to stay that way.


End file.
